The Story Of Helmes Depp
by Slinky Thief
Summary: Gimli tells Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin about his adventure at Helmes Deep, but kinda twists the tale. Well, thats Gimli for ya. He rules!


The Story.

"...There we were, at Helmes Deep, confronted by Orcs and Urak-Hi. A great army. Probably about 10,000 by all the noise they were making, I couldn't really see over the wall, but I was ready for them. They came up ladders, and when they did, I let them taste my axe, But the more that we killed, the more came up to fight. Suddenly, I saw Legolas helplessly surrounded by 7 Urak-Hi. I ran to his aid as fast as my Dwarf legs would carry me, and 'whack!' got one of the Urak-Hi staight in the centre of its back, it fell to the ground dead. Then there were the other 6. With a few quick blows from my axe, they to were dead.  
I had saved Legolas, for the time being, and I"  
"Thats not what happened at all, Gimli." said Legolas, as he entered the room. "I was not 'helplessly surrounded' by Urak-Hi at all"  
"Just a minute, Legolas, I'm telling them the story." Gimli thrust his hand towards at Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo, who were sitting, cross-legged on the floor listening intently to Gimli.

"If your going to tell the story, Gimli, tell them what really happened." said Legolas. He sat down in front of the Hobbits and began to speak. "The Urak-Hi were strong, and there were lots of them. Gimli and I were having our usual tally of how many enemies we killed. I killed 480, and Gimli killed 390"  
Gimli shifted his wieght in his chair. "You don't have to rub it in." he mumbled gruffly.  
"I'm not rubbing it in Gimli, I'm just telling them what happened, not twisting the story like you." corrected Legolas in a soft voice. Gimli smiled slyly.

"Don't stop." pleaded Pippin. His eyes were wide with exitement. "Keep going, Legolas"  
Legolas smiled and continued telling the story. "The Urak-Hi started coming towards the entrance. My fellow Elves' arrows weren't penetrating the shields that they had over their heads. So, I grabbed a shield off the ground, and slid down the stairs on it. Because I was down lower than the other elves, I could get my arrows under the shields and into the Urak-Hi."

Suddemly, Gimli spoke up. " How come you could kill all those Urak-Hi, but couldn't get the one with the fire for the bomb"  
The four Hobbits looked from Legolas to Gimli, and back to Legolas.  
" I can't answer that." said the elf. "I got him with half of my arrows and he still didn't die"  
If I was down there with my axe." said Gimli quietly. "Helmes Deep wouldn't have a massive hole in the side of it"  
"Are you saying that I wasn't really trying to kill the beast?!?" demanded Legolas, his voice suddenly cold, so cold it slightly skocked Gimli.  
"No." anwsered the Dwarf quickly.

"Good." said Legolas, his voice back to normal. "Now let me tell the story." Gimli leant back in his chair, and sighed.  
Legolas shot a look at Gimli abd continued. "The Urak-Hi flooded into Helmes Deep and destroyed some of our men, but we didn't give up. The archers were firing their arrows like crazy, Aragon and the other Men were fighting hard, using every sword skill they knew, and, of course, Gimli was killing them left, right and centre"  
The Hobbits looked at Gimli in awe, and when Gimli nodded, Pippin whispered "Wow!" Gimli smiled and so did Legolas. After a few battles, even some small ones, Legolas and Gimli had become good friends.

"I want to tell some of the story now." said Gimli. "I won't twist it." He added hastily when he saw Legolas's eye.  
"As we raced to where the Urak-Hi were coming in, Legolas was firing his arrows, one of his arrows went staight through one of the Urak-Hi and into another one behind it. I was so focused on stopping the Urak-Hi, that I didn't see a big, deep puddle in front of me, and I fell straight into it and went under the water. Aragon pulled me out once he managed to get to me."

Merry laughted, and Frodo smiled. Sam and Pippin were so interested, that they didn't do anything.  
"What happened next?" asked Sam.  
"Well, we didn't see everything that happened, but Aragon and the King, rode out and met the Urak-Hi. That got rid of every single one crowding around the entrance." said Legolas, taking over. "But"  
Suddenly Aragon's voice rang out through the air. "Legolas, Gimli, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam. Come quick"  
"We'll have to finish the story some other time." grunted Gimli, getting up and following Legolas who had run out the door. Sam looked at Merry, Pippi and Frodo and shrugged. Then they all ran after Gimli. "Wait for us!" called Pippin.

Hope you liked my story. Sorry if there are mistakes. 


End file.
